


The Ursine Therianthrope Divination [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: The Middleman (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "The Ursine Therianthrope Divination" written by Kaneko]</p><p>Mortals and succubi. It only ever ends in tears, and recriminations in the Underworld about who drained whose soul first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ursine Therianthrope Divination [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ursine Therianthrope Divination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823) by [Kaneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaneko/pseuds/Kaneko). 



> Recorded for Chromatic_podfic 2012 and Amplificathon 2012.

**Length:** 53:10

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, zipped, 45.8 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/ursine-therianthrope-divination)  


 **Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/15396.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/14933.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
